Episode 9788 (5th June 2019)
Plot Gemma is unsympathetic to Chesney’s poleaxed state and loudly demands a second opinion. Despite his protestations of innocence, Freda demands that Norris decides between her and Mary. Dev has taken Evelyn on at the shop and shows her the ropes. She’s unimpressed with his customer-handling techniques. Gary tells Bethany that her mother is moving closer to Adam. Audrey takes counsel from Claudia and Ken and is told to do what she thinks is right. Paul and Emma visit Gemma and hear about the quads. Dev implores Evelyn to be nice to his customers as he and his children set off for India. Mary tells an unimpressed Evelyn that she’ll be keeping an eye on her during his absence. The doctor confirms the scan results to an unhappy Gemma. Paul is delighted at the news. Bethany upbraids Sarah for going on a date with Adam. For the sake of the family, Audrey considers retracting her statement but changes her mind when Nick tries to inveigle his way into her good books by ordering a memorial plaque for Lewis, only to spell his name wrong. The doctor warns that Gemma that multiple births are risky and suggests selective reduction by termination. She and Chesney are suddenly saddened by the thought that they would have to choose which of their children should die - and that they only have two weeks to make the choice. Evelyn determines to give the shop a total overhaul. Paul makes Chesney see that he and Gemma will work things out while Emma also tries to boost Gemma’s low self-confidence by saying that she’ll be a good mother. Mary is devastated when Norris tells her he’s accepted an offer on the house and is moving to Edinburgh to marry Freda. Mary tearfully says she will sign the divorce papers and wishes them the best, agreeing to organise a send-off party for them. Sarah assures Gary that Adam is just a friend but admits she doesn’t know at the moment how she feels about him. Gemma and Chesney confess their fears to each other and agree to take their chances on having all four babies. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash Guest cast *Sonographer - Anita Breheny *Freda Burgess - Ali Briggs *Doctor - Anita Vettesse Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Weatherfield General - Sonographer's room, Acute Assessment Unit room and waiting area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gemma and Chesney face up to the reality of having four babies; and Dev leaves Evelyn in charge. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,596,147 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes